The story of three friends and a great tragedy
by Utau0210
Summary: Karin kurosaki and her two friends Aoi and kaoru get killed by a mysterious hollow or is it an arrancar? and why are they killed? find out.Hitsukairn towards the middle, and rated T for assurance.


four years have passed since Ichigo got his shinigami powers back and decided to leave Karakura Town for collage (and to fight more hollows).Ever since then I've been killing off hollows, but not by myself my friends have also been disposing of them with me these past few years. We thought we were strong enough to take on anything, but we couldn't farther from the truth.

* * *

><p>"Karin-Chan! It's time to go to school! Karin -Chan!" yuzu yelled by the stairs waiting for her twin to come down from both of their rooms.<p>

"I'm coming, yuzu" Karin hollered while putting her jet black hair into a high pony tail with a red ribbon. As she went to grab her book bag off her desk table she looked at the mirror on top of it. Karin had to admit that she looked pretty good with the new hair ribbon yuzu made her buy; it matched the Karakura high uniform really well. So with thought in her head she ran down the stairs, past yuzu and out the door.

"Come on yuzu we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Karin teased as she ran ahead of her twin knowing full well she'd never catch up.

"Wait!" cried yuzu as she followed her twin trying to keep up, but it was useless she was already long gone. Karin ran as fast as she could weaving through Alleys, streets, and other students she knew from school. As Karin finally neared the gate entrance to Karakura high school she saw her two best friends. She smiled and waved while yelling,

"Yo!" The person that had her back towards Karin turned around and saw her. That person's face turned into a smile and waved back at her. The other one saw her as well and gave her a cocky grin that could have been seen from a telescope a thousand miles away from where he stood. When Karin reached them she put her hands on her knees and breathed in deeply.

"Out of breath there Karin" said Kaoru Ogawa, Karin's second best friend, he had strawberry blonde hair that was just like Karin's older brother Ichigo's hair, most of his spiked out except for two bangs that framed his face, he had amber eyes and liked to wear a sliver dog tag around his neck at all times, his skin was just the same or lighter than Karin's.

"Shut up karu," said Karin lifting her face to meet his, then with a sly grin commented, "At least I can out run you"

"What'd you say Kurosaki?" karou said a tick mark appearing on his forehead and his fists clenched.

"Would you two stop already" Aoi Shimizu said with a slight scold on her face. Aoi was Karin's number one best friend and second sister (hypothetically speaking). Aoi had pearl white hair that flowed just a few inches below her hips, had light chocolate eyes, and very light toned skin.

"Sorry Aoi" Karin stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah, sorry" karou replied in the same tone. Aoi glared at them and was about to say something else when they heard yuzu shouting,

"Good morning," yuzu said while coming up to her sister panting.

"You're late yuzu" said Karin putting her hands behind her head (even the one that was holding her bag).and giving her sister a look.

"And whose fault is that Karin-chan" yuzu scolded putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Karin shrugged and let her hands drop while pointing at the school doors with her thumb.

"Let's go before we're late for class," Karin advised as she started walking towards the building. The others followed her in. As they walked through the halls they talked about different things and when one of them reached their class they said later to each other and headed on ward. When Aoi and Karin finally reached their class and walked in the bell for class rung. Karin went to her usual seat by the windows and dosed off for the rest of class. It wasn't until the teacher mentioned sports that Karin paid attention.

"Today we're going to be playing soccer I'll pick team captains when we are outside, girls today you are the first to change. Don't take too long, "said Misato Ochi sensei. Karin got up and walked over to Aoi's desk,

"We're playing soccer today" Karin stated her arms crossed around her chest as she sat partially on her desk.

"Yeah, you excited Karin-chan?" Aoi asked smiling as she looked at Karin knowing full well that her best friend was. Karin smirked and replied,

"You bet," soon the two of them had change into their sporting uniforms and were waiting for the rest of the girls to finish. While they waited they were outside near the base of an apple tree.

"Man they take so long" Karin complained while looking at the clear sky a tick mark on her the left side of her face.

"You always say that Karin-chan" Aoi said leaning on the trunk of the apple tree while pulling out a small thick book she always carried around to read. Karin sighed,

"Yeah, I know, but their taking forever today!"

"Yeah, they are aren't they?" Aoi responded not taking her eyes off of her book

"Hey Aoi"

"Yeah?"

"The weather today reminds me how we first met." Aoi was silent for a minute thinking about that day then said with a small smile on her face,

"Yeah, it does"

* * *

><p><em>Aoi was corned by a bunch of eighth grade boys in an alleyway between the school and the small apartment buildings on the other side. The alleyway had been a shortcut for her to and from home without having to be bugged by the other students that lived close by, but now she was cornered and no way to run.<em>

_ "Hey you're the new 6th grade girl, Aoi right?" said the boy in front of her. She gritted her teeth and didn't respond._

_ "Oi are you deft or something? I asked you a question" the boy yelled obviously getting annoyed. Aoi spit on him and said with a slight smirk on her face said,_

_ "Sorry I'm not much of a listener."_

_ "You bitch," said the boy and signaled the other guys to grab her arms. Aoi resisted, but inevitability they pinned her down on her knees._

_ "You're going to pay for that you hore" the boy seethed as he was getting ready to punch her. Aoi wasn't scared she was use to it, ever since she was little she was use to it. She closed her eyes and waited for him to strike, but it never came she opened her eyes and she was in shock. Standing holding the boy's fist in their hand was a girl with rain black hair that was tied in a small ponytail and wearing a blue and white sailor fuku just like hers._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the girl asked with furry clear in her voice. Aoi could also see the boy stiffen under her grip as well as the other boys. Stuttering he replied,_

_ "w-what I d-do is n-none of your c-concern kurosaki." The girl took the boys arms and pulled it over her shoulder making him flip onto the ground with a heavy thud. _

_ "Boss," the other boys cried out, but before any of them could help their leader they were all either hit with a punch or a high kick from the kurosaki girl. When she was finished all the boys were either unconscious or passed out._

_ "Jeez what bunch of jerks corning a harmless girl," the girl muttered as she wiped the dust of her hand as if she did this everyday (which she probably did). Then she turned around and extended a hand towards Aoi._

"_Are you okay? These jerks didn't do anything to you did they?"_

_ "n-no I'm fine," said Aoi taking the girls hand and pulling herself up off her knees._

_ "I'm kurosaki Karin, nice to meet you," said the raven haired girl with a smile on her face._

_ "My name's Aoi Shimizu nice to meet you to," Aoi hadn't noticed that she herself was smiling and then Karin asked without hesitation,_

_ "Hey do like playing soccer?"_

_ "Huh? …" Aoi couldn't believe that this girl, kurosaki Karin, wanted to play soccer after she had just pummeled a group of eighth grade guys that were twice her size. Aoi couldn't help but laugh a bit._

_ "What is it?" asked Karin as she looked at Aoi in a strange way._

_ "S-sorry I'm just laughing because…" Aoi couldn't finish, her laughter was taking over her._

_ "You're weird," Karin said giving Aoi another strange look before laughing herself. After they had calmed down they left the alleyway and headed to Tsubakidai Park. Aoi looked up at the sky and noticed it was clear that day not a single cloud in sight. _

_ "Hurry up," Karin yelled as she ran ahead of Aoi._

_ "Yeah I'm coming," Aoi replied while running to catch up with her. _

* * *

><p>Aoi stared at the sky before hearing Karin say,<p>

"Ugh! they finally came out," she looked to where Karin's eyes were and true enough the girls from their class were coming out. Karin wished she could go over there and have them explain why they took so long, but she restrained herself.

"Let's go Karin-chan," Aoi advised as she made her way towards the other girls. Karin got up from where she had sat down and followed Aoi. When they got there sensei was already picking out team captains and team mates.

"Ah kurosaki perfect timing your captain of the 10th group, Chose you're vice captain and remember chose wisely because they be your partner for the next three weeks."

"Yes sensei, but I already know who I want as my vice captain."

"And who's that kurosaki?" responded sensei already knowing the answer.

"Aoi Shimizu," sensei rolled her eyes but put Aoi's name on the clipboard she always carried for the class sports activities.

"Alright kurosaki round up your team mates I've assigned to the 10th group and get started you're up against team 11 they should be out in a few minutes"

"Yes sensei," Karin answered and she went to look for her team with her best friend by her side.

* * *

><p>This is the revised version I hope it's better than the first one!<p>

Hope you liked it!


End file.
